1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a memory controller, and more particularly, to a memory controller which may reduce seed correlation between a plurality of pages adjacent to each other, an operation method of the memory controller, and electronic devices having the memory controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pseudo-random numbers are widely used in a communication system or a data storage system. The pseudo random numbers are used to generate a pseudo random sequence.
Thus, a pseudo random number means a number generated by pre-determined mechanism, e.g., a pseudo random number generator by using an initial value given at first.
Since a generation method of a really random number is not determinate, it is hard to predict the next value to be generated, i.e., a number. However, a number generated by a pseudo random number generator may be calculated from an initial value of the pseudo random number generator, so it is called a pseudo random number to distinguish from a real random number.
A linear feedback shift register (LFSR) is used to generate a pseudo random number sequence. The LFSR may change the pseudo random number sequence by changing an initial value called seed or changing feedback taps.
As described above, a pseudo random number may be calculated by using an initial value, so that the pseudo random number may be calculated.
However, a generation method in which a pseudo random number that may not be calculated easily may be desirable in a communication system or a data storage system. A randomizer in a communication system or a data storage system changes data into randomized data by using a pseudo random number sequence generated by LFSR. In the communication system or a data storage system, a derandomizer changes randomized data into de-randomized data by using the same pseudo random number sequence generated by LFSR. Accordingly, a randomizer or a de-randomizer for a generation method in which a pseudo random number sequence may not be calculated easily is desirable in a communication system or a data storage system.